Scott Cawthon
---- |-|Principal= Scott Cawthon es un diseñador de videojuegos, animador y escritor estadounidense, que ha sido mejor reconocido por desarrollar la serie de juegos de Five Nights at Freddy's. Historia como desarrollador de juegos Scott Cawthon había desarrollado videojuegos largos antes de Five Nights at Freddy's. El 19 de marzo de 2007 ha subido la primera parte de una serie de ocho piezas denominada "The Pilgrim's Progress" a su canal de YouTube. La animación es un recuento de la novela de John Bunyan del mismo nombre. Después de lanzar The Pilgrims Progress, Cawthon creó varios juegos incluyendo Sit N 'Survive, Chipper & Sons Lumber Co y The Desolate Hope. Algunos de ellos fueron sometidos a Steam Greenlight. Mientras The Desolate Hope estaba pasando a través del proceso de aceptación, algunos de sus juegos, sobre todo Chipper & Sons Lumber Co, fueron fuertemente criticados por los colaboradores destacados por tener personajes que se movían e interactuaban entre sí como máquinas animatrónicas. Desalentado al principio, casi hasta el punto de dejar el desarrollo de videojuegos por completo, tenía una última oportunidad y estaba decidiendo entre Legacy of Plan, rehacer The Desolate Hope, o hacer un nuevo juego en una nueva idea sobre animatronicos y cámaras de seguridad. Cawthon finalmente decidió utilizar los caracteres de animatrónicos a su favor, lo que provocó el desarrollo de Five Nights at Freddy's. El 24 de julio de 2014, Cawthon presentó Five Nights at Freddy's a IndieDB, donde ganó gran popularidad. Luego lo presentó a Desura el 13 de agosto de 2014, y también se lo presentó a Steam Greenlight el 13 de junio de 2014, donde fue aceptado el 18 de agosto de 2014. Cuando lo presento en Steam Greenlight, un tráiler fue lanzado en breve el 14 de julio 2014 , con una demostración siguiente, el 24 de julio de 2014. El 8 de agosto, cuando se aceptó el juego, el juego fue lanzado por $ 4.99 en Steam. El juego fue bien recibido por la crítica, y se convirtió en objeto de una serie de populares Let's Plays en YouTube. Cawthon continuó en la carrera, y pasó a desarrollar múltiples secuelas. Historía como escritor El 22 de Diciembre de 2015, Scott debutó como escritor al lanzar la novela Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, con la colaboración de la novelista Kira Breed-Wrisley. Un tiempo más tarde, firmó un acuerdo con Scholastic Inc., la cual se encargó de distribuir el libro en tapa blanda el 27 de Septiembre de 2016 y la creación de una versión de audio-libro lanzada el 5 de Octubre de 2016. La novela fue un éxito en ventas, al punto de posicionarse en el primer lugar de los libros más vendidos según el New York TimesAnuncio en Steam. Vida personal Cawthon es padre de cuatro hijos y actualmente vive en Salado, Texas. También se le atribuye como parte de la esperanza Animaciones, un "proyecto de animadores cristianos con el objetivo de difundir las enseñanzas de Jesucristo". Es graduado del Instituto de Arte de Houston, Texas, y también ha lanzado varias películas independientes, como el Arca de Noé, un viaje de Navidad, y Club de Niños de Jesús. Juegos hechos por Scott Cawthon * Doofas * The Desolate Hope * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Five Nights at Freddy's World * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Ultimate Custom Night *Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted * ''The Pilgrim's Progress * The Desolate Room * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. *''Spooky Scan'' *''20 Useless Apps'' *''Gunball'' *''Legacy of Flan 1'' *''Legacy of Flan 2'' *''Legacy of Flan 3'' *''Flanville'' * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Slumberfish * Forever Quester Curiosidades thumb|85px|Logo de Scott. Este lo utiliza en varias Redes Sociales como foto de perfil. * Él interpreta la voz del Chico del Teléfono en los tres primeros juegos. * Scott usaba su website oficial para vender diseños en 3D, esto se puede comprobar al usar el WeyBackMachine en su página web. * Después del lanzamiento de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Scott eliminó toda la información de su sitio web oficial y lo reemplazo con una imagen de la palabra, "offline". Durante las siguientes semanas, su sitio web empezó a tener signos de vida. **'Scott' ponía imágenes que daban pistas hacía el tercer juego. Desde Enero del 2015, Scott agregó el primer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, y así siguió sucesivamente. *La página web "fazbearentertainment.com" redirige al sitio web de Scott. * El sitio web de Scott fue actualizado en diciembre 14 del 2014, para advertir a fans acerca de impostores con la siguiente información en inglés: "This is a just friendly holiday reminder to not believe everything you hear. I do NOT have a twitter or twitch account. Only believe information from my official email, my official youtube account, and my official website, Scottgames.com. Thanks and have a Merry Christmas." **En junio 3 del 2014, el texto debajo de la primera imagen teaser fue actualizada para informar a la comunidad acerca de los FanGames y cómo deben apoyarlos: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games. It only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" ** El 8 de junio del 2014, la advertencia de Scott ha sido modificada así:' '"'''This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" **El 22 de abril del 2015, la advertencia de Scott ha sido modificada así: ''Just to put an end to the impersonators- my official twitter is @real_scawthon (make sure it's spelled with a lowercase "L" and not a capitol "i"), my official Twitch is Animdude, and my official youtube is https://www.youtube.com/user/animdude. Even though I have these accounts, I do NOT use Twitter for anything and have never made a single tweet. Only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF news. Please be supportive of one another and of the community!"'' **El 27 de abril del 2015, Scott vuelve a cambiar su advertencia de la siguiente manera: ''My twitter is @real_scawthon, my Tumblr is animdude.tumblr.com, my Twitch is Animdude, and my youtube is youtube.com/user/animdude. Only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF news. Please be supportive of one another and of the community! For Questions or Comments Please Write: fazbearhelp@yahoo.com'' * Cuando su juego Chipper & Sons Lumber co. salió, mucha gente se quejó de que la animación y los personajes en ella veían como "muñecos animatrónicos." Esto envió a Scott en una profunda depresión. Sin embargo, antes de que él estuviera dispuesto a dejar el negocio de los videojuegos tomó partido por completo, se dio cuenta de que podía tomar ventaja de esto y convertirlo en un juego, y así Five Nights at Freddy's nació. Según el cuenta en una entrevista. * Scott ha declarado su versículo bíblico favorito es el Salmo 46:10, "Estad quietos, y sabed que yo soy Dios; Seré exaltado entre las naciones, enaltecido seré en la tierra ". * La idea de estar atrapado en un solo lugar y sin poder moverse puede haber sido tomada de Sit 'N Survive, uno de los otros juegos de Scott. * La foto de perfil de Scott viene de uno de sus juegos - There is no Pause Button! * Scott dice que fue Bonnie el primero de los animatrónicos que ideó para el juego, y que fue unos de sus animatrónicos favoritos, y con el que tuvo pesadillas. * Según afirmó Scott por medio de un mensaje oculto en el periódico del final del Modo Pesadilla en el tercer juego, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy sólo eran apodos que le dio a los animatrónicos durante el desarrollo del juego y los iba a cambiar, pero los dejó así porque se encariñó con ellos. * El hecho de que la puerta no se pueda cerrar en el primer juego está basado en una pesadilla que Scott tuvo durante el desarrollo, pues según afirmó en un mensaje oculto en el periódico al final del tercer juego, cierta vez tuvo una pesadilla en la que Bonnie estaba en el pasillo cerca de su habitación, y en dicha pesadilla, Scott intentó cerrar la puerta pero esta no se movía. Según explicó en dicho mensaje, de ahí surgió la idea de que Bonnie y Chica bloquearan las puertas, y que si estas no se podían cerrar, era porque ya algo había entrado en tu oficina. *A finales de abril de 2015, en su pagina web afirmó que ahora tiene Twitter, Tumblr y Twitch. *Curiosamente, en Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter se puede ver fotos de él y su familia en el pasillo izquierdo. *Tiene un homólogo hacker (lolz-hax) que la utiliza para hacer "Troll Games", y la cuenta de éste se puede encontrar en Gamejolt. *Durante un directo de Dawko, Scott le envió un archivo que contenía el primer videojuego que creó, el cual era un beat'em up llamado '''Doofas. **Doofas es un dinosaurio rosado protagonista del juego, el cual hizo apariciones en posteriores entregas de Scott como The Desolate Hope o incluso en Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator en uno de los dibujos de la oficina. *Durante un directo de GTLive, Scott entregó un par de pistas a la comunidad mediante tres Teasers que solo duraron unos minutos en su página. *Relacionado a lo anterior, Scott confesó que la "megatoria"Game Theory: FNAF, The FINAL Theory! (Five Nights at Freddy’s) - pt 1Game Theory: FNAF, The FINAL Theory! (Five Nights at Freddy’s) - pt 2 de The Game Theorist, aún careciendo de varios hechos, era la más acertada que ha habido, incluso nombró tres hechos I won’t go through the video point by point. But I will say this- for those of you who were really upset about the idea of “Miketrap”, or upset about the idea of Purpleguy being literally purple, or hung up on 1983 vs 1987, watch MatPat’s video, and breathe a sigh of relief. :) que se habían confirmado en dicha teoría. Esto fue una de las pocas ocasiones donde Scott comentó que tan cerca de la verdad está una teoría. Referencias |-|Galería= Logos Logo Scott (Original).jpg|Título original de la página de Scott. Logo Scott (Rojo).jpg|Título de la página de Scott en color rojo. Logo Scott (Azul Claro).jpg|Título de la página de Scott en color azul. Logo Scott (Amarillo).jpg|Título de la página de Scott en color amarillo. Logo Scott (Rojo Oscuro).jpg|Título de la página de Scott en color rojo oscuro. Logo Scott (Púrpura Oscuro).jpg|Título de la página de Scott en color púrpura oscuro. Logo Scott (Púrpura Claro).jpg|Título de la página de Scott en color púrpura claro. Logo Scott (Verde Opaco).jpg|Título de la página de Scott con una tonalidad verde opaca. Logo Scott (Azul Oscuro).jpg|Titulo de la página de Scott en color azul oscuro. ScottGamesLogoGris.jpg|Título de la página de Scott en color Gris, con uno de sus cuadros de color naranja. ScottGamesLogoGris2.jpg|Título de la página de Scott en color Gris, con dos de los cuadros de color naranja. ScottGamesLogoGris3.jpg|Titulo de la página de Scott, iluminada con un color naranja en algunas áreas y tres cuadros del mismo color. ScottGamesLogoGris4.jpg|Título de la página de Scott de color gris y naranja. Con la mayoría de los cuadros de color naranja. ScottGamesLogoGris5.jpg|Título de la página de Scott en naranja. Haciendo referencia a Halloween. Logo Scott (Gris).jpg|Título de la página de Scott en color gris. Logo Scott (Rojo Brillante).jpg|Título de la página de Scott de un color rojo brillante. Logo Scott (Gris Claro).png|Título de la página de Scott en color gris claro. Logo Scott (Marrón).jpg|Título de la página de Scott en color marrón. FNaFW Logo 1.jpg|Título de la página de FNaF World en color gris claro. FNaFW Logo 2.jpg|Logo de la página de FNaF World. Antiguo Logo Scott.jpg|Antiguo logo de la página de Scott. 3Dstore.jpg|Logo de la página de Scott, cuando él vendía diseños en 3D. Logo Scott (Cyan).jpg|Título actual de la página, en color cyan Saga de Five Nights at Freddy's Juegos FiveNightsAtFreddys.png|link= Five Nights at Freddy's FNaF_2.png|link= Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FiveNightsAtFreddy's3.png|link= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF4 - Portada.jpg|link= Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter FNaFWorldLogo.png|link= Five Nights at Freddy's World FNaF SL - Box Art (Grande).jpeg|link= Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria simulator.jpg|link= Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator UCN_-_Header.jpg Libros FNaF_TSE_-_Cover_2.jpeg|link= Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Five Nights at Freddy's The Twisted Ones - Portada.jpg|link= Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones The Freddy Files - Portada.jpg|link= Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files FNaF_Survival_Logbook.jpg|link= Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook Five Nights at Freddy's The Fourth Closet - Portada.jpg|link=Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet Otros Juegos Doofas_-_Menu.jpg Progressbanner.jpg Chippee_&_Son's_Lumber_Co._image.jpg Sit_'N_Survive.jpg Tdrcomp.jpg Rage Quit image.jpg 8-Bit_RPG_Creator_image.jpg There_is_no_Pause_Button.jpg TDHtitle.jpg Slumberfish_image.jpg Screen568x568.jpeg Legacy-of-flan-4-flan-rising.jpg iffbanner.jpg |-|Audio= Five Nights at Freddy's Primera noche Segunda noche Tercera noche Cuarta noche Quinta noche Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Primera noche Segunda noche Tercera noche Cuarta noche Quinta noche Sexta noche Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Primera noche Segunda noche Tercera noche Cuarta noche Quinta noche Sexta noche en:Scott Cawthon Categoría:Vida Real Categoría:Actores de voz Categoría:Escritores Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's World Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Categoría:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery